Camping with the Knight
by Batty Polka
Summary: Why did she ever decide to let him lead? Now the were stuck in his tent, at night, and in the middle of nowhere. Just great. What will happen when this knight has other plans for you though? Ace X Alice lemon


**Hello everyone~ Thank you all for reviewing and that other good stuff on my other story. :D Hope you enjoy this. Also sorry if they are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to QuinRose**

**Pairing: Ace X Alice**

"Alice, can I listen to your heart?" Ace asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Alice sighed, finally giving in. "Fine, but don't do anything perverted okay?" she said as she patted her lap. Ace smiled a big grin before placing his head against her chest and wrapping his arms around her petite waist. They were currently in Ace's tent, in which the zipper was _stuck_, in the middle of nowhere _and_ it was nighttime already. This was the last time she would _ever_ let him lead again. Ace didn't seem bothered though. In fact, he was _enjoying _this. He got to listen to Alice's heart and be alone with her.

_And they were in the middle of nowhere._

Ace smiled a wicked grin, glad that Alice could see his face as a _brilliant _idea came into his mind. "Hey Alice, can you do something?" Ace said, trying to make his voice as innocent as possible. Alice looked down at him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"_Can you take off your dress?" _

Alice stared blankly at Ace as a thick silence enveloped them. When she finally processed his words, she was as red as a tomato. "W-what do you want me to do?" she managed out. Ace shifted his head so he was staring into her big, innocent blue-green eyes. Ace smiled at her reaction. "Ha-ha, you heard me Alice. I only want to hear your heart beat without this dress muffling any sounds. Were you thinking dirty thoughts Alice?" he taunted. When he saw anger flash in her eyes, he knew his planned had worked. "Fine, but you have to lend me your coat!" she shouted.

"Okay~" he said while sitting up and tossing her his coat. After five minutes of staring at each other Alice said, "Well? Aren't you going to turn around?" she said a bit embarrassed. _'How stupid of me to agree to this.'_ she thought silently to herself. "Aw~ I wanted to see Alice undress." Ace whined before he was hit with both of Alice's shoes. After a while, Ace finally agreed to turn around. "Okay you can turn round now." Alice said after five minutes of silence. When Ace turned around, he couldn't help but stare and be a bit turned on.

Alice was staring at him with a blush painted on her face. Sit was sitting crossed legged and most of his jacket was covering her chest but he could still see small bits of her lacey white under garments. Ace scooted over to Alice before ripping open his jacket. Alice let out a squeak of surprise as Ace pushed his head into her bouncy but firm chest. "A-ace, what are you doing?" she asked, half embarrassed and half angry. "Like this I can hear your heart better, duh." Ace said while thinking, _'Now the real fun begins~' _Ace's hand slowly began to drift south, making sure Alice didn't see what he was up to.

"Hey Alice, what did your ex do to you?" Ace asked in hopes of distracting her. Ace felt Alice freeze. "Ace, how did you know about my ex?" Alice asked. "I heard Mr. Peter talking about it." He said with a shrug. Ace felt Alice's heat as he silently and slowly pushed the flimsy fabric of her panties aside. "I don't want to talk about- Oh!" Alice yelped as Ace pushed two fingers inside of her warm, tight core. "You were saying Alice?" Ace questioned as he looked up to Alice's panting and flushed face, making sure to keep his hand hidden. "What…are…uh…you…doing…ah…" Alice said in between breaths.

"I'm not doing anything~" Ace sang out as he went back to listening to her heart, loving how it sped up with each small thrust of his fingers. Alice struggled against Ace, which in turn made him push his fingers in deeper. "A-ace, I'm serious! What are you doing?" Alice asked as she felt her pleasure building up higher and higher. "Fine I'll tell you." She heard him mutter before she was pushed onto her back. When Alice looked down, she felt her face heat up. She saw Ace's finger sticking out of her core and they were covered in fluids. "W-why a-are your fingers wet?" she stuttered out.

Alice met Ace's eyes and they were filled with lust. "You really want to know?" he asked slyly. Alice couldn't help but nod her head, curiosity getting the best of her. "This is why." He muttered with a smirk. Alice was about to ask him what he meant when he shoved his fingers back into her roughly. "OH!" she screamed out as she bucked her hips, much to her embarrassment, against his fingers in hopes of having them go deeper. "Ha-ha! What a naughty girl you are Alice~ I wonder what will happen if I do _this_." He said as his hand pushed her bra up revealing her rosy buds to the cold air.

Alice gasped when Ace sucked on her left bud and pulled and squeezed the other one with his free hand. "Ace…ah…stop…ngh…no…uh…quit…oh…" Alice moaned out. Ace left her breast after giving both of them 'equal treatment' and put his head between her them, listening to her heart. "Your heart's beating faster now, Alice." Ace muttered seductively as he pinned both of her arms against her side before sliding his head down between her legs. "Alice let's _play~_" Ace sang out as he gave a long lick against her wet seam. "Ah!" Alice cried out as he thrust his tongue into her.

"Wow, you're really sweet." He muttered, and then he started nibbling and sucking on her clit. "Ace…quit…ACE!" Alice closed her eyes as she screamed the knight's name as she climaxed. Alice heard the metallic sound of a belt unbuckling and when she opened her eyes, she saw him with a devilish smirk as he rubbed his length against her, causing her to moan and become horny. Then the rubbing stopped and she looked up to see Ace pulling his pants back up. "That's all for today Alice." He said, smirking at the disappointment flooding into her eyes. As he turned around he heard Alice mutter, "No it isn't…"

He was going to ask her what she meant when he was pushed onto his back. Surprised, he looked up to find Alice yanking his pants off with a flushed face. When his staff was finally out, Alice stood directly over it, and Ace groaned as he felt her juices drip onto him. Alice sat down quickly, moving back a bit so when she went down, her seam slid alongside Ace's cock. Ace groaned, from pleasure and pain as he became even harder. "You won't just leave me hanging Ace…" Alice growled at him, which he found hot. Alice kept rubbing herself against Ace until he finally snapped.

"That's it, you're mine!" he shouted as he picked up a startled Alice and slammed her down hard on his cock. Alice let out a yell of pain and pleasure but Ace silenced her with a sloppy kiss. After what seemed an eternity, Alice began bouncing on Ace. Ace let out a loud groan, enjoying how Alice's walls were tight and warm. When Ace got tired of Alice's pace, he pushed her back and slammed deep and hard into her. Alice moaned and screamed loudly which in turn made Ace slam harder and faster into her dripping cunt.

"Oh god, Ace, I'm…I'm…ACE!" Alice screamed as she climaxed. Ace grunted as he climaxed also, their love juices gushing out of Alice as he kept slamming into her, releasing all of his seed into her. Ace pulled out of Alice and collapsed next to her, covering their nude bodies with a blanket from nearby. "Ace, I love you." Alice said after a while. Ace felt his clock tick faster as her put his head on Alice's chest, listening to her heart again. "I love you to Alice." Ace smiled when he felt Alice put her arms around his head and her fingers toying with his hair.

_The next time period…_

Alice yawned and tried getting up but she felt a weight on her chest. She looked down to see Ace sleeping on her chest. She smiled softly at him when a sudden thought struck her. "Ace, Ace! Wake up!" Alice whispered in a panicked voice. "Hm, what is it?" he said as he lifted his head from her chest. "We forgot to use protection Ace!" Alice screamed at him. Ace just stared blankly at her before his face broke out into a full blown grin. "I've always wanted to see what it would be like to be a father." He said excitedly. "Ace~" Alice whined.

**Well tell me what you thought of this please and there's a poll on my profile now.**


End file.
